Enemy of Demise
by MysticHeroine
Summary: Kaz recives a call from an unkown man who tells him to go to Underworld City. Soon, he realizes that Chaor is kidnapped by another man who seems to know him in the past. Can Kaz and his friends unlock the mystery of both men and find Chaor alive?
1. Mystery

**Chapter 1: Mystery**

One day, at the Port Court, Kaz is watching Tom's match- when his scanner starts ringing. So he answers it. "Hello." Kaz greeted. He sees a mysterious brown cloaked figure on the screen. "Is this KidChaor?" the figure asked in a deep male voice. "Yeah, who is this?" He didn't like where is going.

"That's not important now!" it voice is more aggressive than before." You must port to Underworld City! Hurry! There isn't much time!"

"What do you mean?"

"Humans, do I have to explain everything to you?"

"Are you even human?"

"KidChaor, you must port to Underworld City, now!" he ordered before the line is cut off, but not before Kaz sees a blue glare in the figure's eyes. Kaz thought,_ who is he and why is he telling me to port to Underworld City_?

"What's up Kazzy?" Peyton welcomed which startled Kaz for a moment. "Dude, you look like you seen a ghost or something?" Peyton mentioned to Kaz after his reaction. He told him about the figure and the massage he sent to him.

"Wow," Peyton was amazed about his story," I never knew that some mystery guy would tell you to go to Underworld City. But there is only one way to find out why." He raises his scanner into view and shouts," To Perim!"

"Thanks, Peyton," said Kaz," but I should do this on my own."

"What are you talking about?" he asked with confusion.

"The guy only asked me to go to Underworld City and (by the sound of his voice) he sounded like the mean it. I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Who says I'm going to get into trouble?"

"Look, he called me so I should be the only one who will go to Underworld City and that's final."

Kaz went to the Transport Center, alone, so he would hopefully find some answers in Underworld City. As soon as he ported himself there, it seemed quiet… a little too quiet for his liking. Then, H'earring appeared from the ally. As soon as he saw Kaz, he ran quickly towards him.

"Kaz- I'm- so glad- to see- you." H'earring spat as the tried to catch his breath.

"H'earring, what's going on?" he asked him.

"Takinom and Agitos will explain when we get to Chaor's Castle."

"What are you talking about?!" Kaz asked with major confusion.

_______________________________________________________________

Ok, this is a little weird. Kaz gets a call from some guy to go to Underworld City and H'earring is bringing him to Agitos and Takinom. But where/when does Chaor get involved in this story? Find out in Chapter 2 (I know. I put a lot of dialog here. But there will be more action in the next chapter. I promise)

Note: This takes place **before** Chaotic: M'arrillian Invasion and I did this story on Chaotic in the Fan Fiction forms. I'll do some things differently here because I want this story to be in Fan Fiction quality and not just for Chaotic. Otherwise, I hope you are all like this story so far. **I don't own Chaotic (but I do watch the series and play the game)!**


	2. Surprise

**Chapter 2: Surprise**

H'earring brought Kaz into Chaor's castle. There he finds Takinom and Agitos waiting for him.

"What's going on here?" asked Kaz.

"I'm afraid Chaor has been- kidnapped." Agitos answered.

"What! Chaor been- by who?!" Kaz didn't like what he was hearing at all. His favorite creature has been kidnapped in Perim. Then he thought about what the mystery guy told him to do. _Port to Underworld City! Hurry!_ The man's directions were clear, but how did he know his screen name and why would he tell him this just to find out that the Underworld ruler has been kidnapped.

"Let me explain." Agitos told Kaz. "You see, Chaor wasn't in the best condition before he was kidnapped. All we know is that he became ill after a meeting with an Underworlder and he was gone when we went back to check on him. We first thought it was one of Lord van Bloot's schemes, but then we found this." He revealed a letter. It says:

_Dear Coward, _

_I have Chaor in my care, but I won't give him back to you that easy. Unless you come out of your hiding spot to fight me- you won't be able to see him again. You might get lucky and get him back, but you're most likely having his body. _

_Your fiend,_

_The Enemy_

_P.S. Time is in the essence so you better hurry._

"This doesn't make sense?" said Kaz. "It sounds like someone is using him as a lure to find someone."

"Exactly," Agitos explained," the letter seems to prove that Van Bloot is innocent yet he could've made it. We can't send him to The Pits if he does have proof of innocents."

"You'll be the only one to know about it, alright?" Takinom asked.

"One more question, why did you sent H'earring to find me?" Kaz questioned.

"You Chaotic players can port around Perim instantly." Takinom answered." Maybe you'll find Chaor, or even his captor, faster than we can."

"But it will take some time either way." Then Kaz thought about the figure. He told them," Before I got here, there was a figure who told me to come here. He had a brown cloak and, I think, a white mask. Maybe he knows where he is."

"That's a possibility." said Agitos.

"I better go find him then." Kaz said. "Or at least try to."

"I hope you find him, Kaz." H'earring told him.

"So do I." he replied as he ported out of the castle.

***

It took some time for Chaor to wake up. When he finally did, he found himself upright and against the back wall in a dungeon like room. Strong, heavy chains are around his wrists and ankles with enough length to sit up and lie down. These chains are pinned down on the hard, rocky wall behind him. The last thing he could remember is lying in bed feeling hot and tired. Then the room started the spin then he passed out.

Chaor thought, _how did I get here in the first place?_

Then the wooden door in front of him creeks open. A figure with a black cloak and mask emerges from the open gap. Chaor threw a Flame Orb at the figure, but it burnt out before it even reached its target.

"What's wrong, Chaor?" the figure asked in a villainous manly voice. "You're not so hot anymore."

"How did you know my name?" Chaor asked. He wishes he could punch or attack him right now, but his body felt too warm and he's too weak to even stand. All he can do now is try to get some answers from this man.

"You're the leader of the Underworld and I knew you when you were a puny child." the man answered. "Did you forget? Does Dimiz ring a bell?"

"I never heard of him." Chaor said. Then he felt suddenly weak and in pain. He lay down on his side onto the floor. The pain left, but he felt too tired to get up.

"You fool, I am Dimiz." Dimiz scolded. "Let's just see if he'll come for you."

"Who?!" yelled Chaor. He's getting tired of the guessing game.

"You'll see him the next time you wake up, if you're lucky."

As Dimiz left the room, Chaor did one more Flame Orb on him. It burn out, like it did before, as he approached the door. As soon as he's there, Chaor fell fast asleep due to his condition.

"If he doesn't get you then the Kintu poison will." Dimiz said as he closed the door behind him.

______________________________________________________________

Hmm, this is weird. It seems like this Dimiz guy wants somebody to get Chaor, but who? I wonder who Kaz will find him and if he'll find him on time.

So who is Dimiz looking for, how did he even poison the mighty Chaor, and will Kaz's friends find out about this? Find out later.

I hope every reader here likes it so far and that I'm doing this right (no weak sounding characters, right?). Like I said before, I did this story on the Chaotic forms (Fan Fiction section), but I changed and cleaned up some parts to this story. Otherwise, thanks for reading. 


	3. What's Going On?

**Chapter 3: What's Going On?**

In Chaotic, Kaz returned from his trip and reunites with Tom, Peyton, and Sarah.

"What happened while you were there?" Sarah asked.

Tom added," Did you find out why the figure told you to go the Underworld City?"

"I-"Kaz paused for a moment. He didn't know how to answer either one of the questions. He promised Takinom that he wouldn't tell anyone about Chaor being kidnapped or the fact that he isn't well. A moment later, he said," I can't say."

The group was astonished because they did come up with a situation like that before.

"Why can't you?" Peyton questioned.

Kaz answered," Because it's a secret."

"That's what friends do," Tom said. "They tell each other's secrets."

"They also keep them too," said Kaz. "I know it seems weird but-"

Suddenly, a black boy with an orange T-shirt and blue jeans interrupts the conversation. He was running (if not, sprinting) in his red sneakers to him and grabbed his shirt as he tries to catch his breath.

"Darrin, what are you doing here?" Kaz asked.

Darrin began explaining," I ported to Fear Valley and I found this weird creature. He asked me if I had known anyone named KidChaor and I said, 'Yeah, I battled him last week' so I told him about you. Then, he forced me to contact you. I could've been code back there if I didn't so I dialed your number on my scanner and gave it to him. After he sent you the message, he made me my prisoner for a moment. Luckily, he was '_nice_' enough to let me lose. After that was over, I came to tell you what happened."

Kaz realized the message on the scanner. Just to be sure, he asked, "What did he look like?"

"Let me think," Darrin began to the image of the creature in his mind. "He's big and defiantly a creature. He was wearing a white mask and a brown cloak."

"That's him!" yelp Kaz. "Maybe he knows where Chaor is."

"Chaor?" Tom, Peyton, and Sarah said with confusion. Then Tom asked, "What's going on, Kaz?"

"I don't have time to explain right now," said Kaz. "I have to help Chaor before it's too late." He was about to dash to the Transport Center, but Tom got a hold of him arm.

"Kaz," Tom said," what's going on? I want some answers."

"I don't have time." Kaz said as he freed himself from his grip. "Besides, you almost got blasted by Chaor while you were on Kiru City's walls."

"That happened like forever ago." Peyton pointed out.

"The point is that I don't want to lose you guys," Kaz replied with a sad expression, "Besides; I have to do this on my own." He stands on a white disk at the Transport Center and ports himself to Fear Valley.

"We can't let Kaz go there alone." Tom said.

"But he said-"Darrin was about to explain what Kaz said before, but he didn't let him say it.

"Forget what he said," ordered Tom, "He might be in trouble right now."

"Maybe; we should look after him. Just in case if something fishy does go on." Peyton suggested.

Tom agreed," Sounds good to me. Let's go!" He heads for the Transport Center to follow Kaz.

"Me too." says Sarah as she follows him.

"It wouldn't be a party without me." Peyton said as he tries to catch up with them.

As Tom, Sarah, and Peyton transport themselves into Fear Valley, Darrin remembered his match is coming up soon. He quickly ran to the Beta Drome worried that he would be late for his match.

***

Meanwhile, Chaor woke up in the dungeon like room, again. He heard footsteps coming from the other side of the room. Sure enough, Dimiz emerged from the opening door with his blue mask facing him. Chaor used a Flame Orb on Dimiz, but it went out into a puff of smoke when it reached its target.

"What's wrong, Chaor," taunt Dimiz. "Ran out of fire power?"

Dimiz giggled to himself with the pun, but it wasn't funny for Chaor due to lack of energy he had left and his fever reaching its boiling point.

"You don't look so high and mighty anymore," Dimiz said as he moves closer to Chaor, "You might want to get some rest so the poison can work faster. Kintu poison can destroy you faster if you're asleep than if you're awake and with the tiredness and the high fever it's a battle."

Dimiz approached his hand close to Chaor's chest, but Chaor took the privilege and punched him on the stomach. He quickly backed away.

"Even though you're all grown up," Dimiz said," you are still a little brat."

As Dimiz heads for the door, Chaor did one last effort to attack him. He threw a Flame Orb at Dimiz, but (like before) it burned out before it even hits its target. Dimiz made it to the door without harm. He opened, went through the door, and locked it behind him as he left Chaor to endure the poison.

He thought about doing a Rustoxic on the chains so he can break them more easily and become free; but even so, he's too weak to stand or move himself. There is not much he can do right now except fighting to stay awake for if he loses this battle, it could cost him his life.

___________________________________________________________________

Sorry it took me so long. At least I updated it now. The next chapter might clear some questions you readers might be wondering about so please stand by until I bring in the next chapter, ok?


	4. Knowing the Enemy

**Chapter 4: Knowing the Enemy**

At Fear Valley, Kaz have been searching for the creature. After a while, he finally found who he was looking for. The creature had the brown cloak and white mask that he had seen before.

"Where you looking for me?" asked Kaz.

"You are KidChaor, aren't you" he (by the sound of the deep male voice) questioned.

"Yeah, but my real name is Kaz. Why did you call me before?"

"It's just that I heard your name from another player. I heard you are loyal to Chaor. By the way, my name is Roegar," Roegar explained." I need your help and-"

Before Roegar can explain, Tom, Sarah, and Peyton interrupted and arrived at the scene. Kaz was shocked. He didn't want them to be part of any of this.

"Why are you guys here?!" Kaz said excitedly.

"Well, why won't you tell us what's going on?" Peyton started questioning.

"I don't want you guys to get in-"

"They're involved now, Kaz," said Roegar. " Besides, we need all the help we can get to save Chaor."

"What are you guys talking about?" Sarah questioned.

Kaz sighed," I might as well tell you about it." He explained everything; the message Roegar gave him and the conversation in Chaor's Castle. His friends now understand what's going on now.

"So that's why you didn't tell us before," Peyton said." You promised to keep it secrete."

"Maybe it's a good thing, too," said Sarah. "If anyone were to find out, they could-"

"I don't really want to know what happens after that." Roegar insisted. "We have to quickly find Chaor."

"As if you already know where he is." said Peyton.

"Actually I do," Roegar explained. "While I was spying, I saw him come to his layer with Chaor. So when that human came, I quickly captured him because I feared that he will blow my cover. It's close from where we are."

"You're kidding, right," Kaz asked dully.

Roegar yelled," Would I be at this time?!"

"I just asked." said Kaz.

"Come one," commanded Roegar," it's only a matter of time before—you know."

"Are you guys coming with?" Kaz asked his friends.

"Of course," said Tom," what are friends for. Besides, Maxxor would never be in a situation like this."

"Are you saying that Maxxor is stronger than Chaor?" Kaz questioned him. "If you are, Chaor is tougher than Maxxor."

"Maxxor rules," said Tom.

"Chaor rules more," said Kaz.

Before Tom and Kaz could start a Maxxor, Chaor debate, Roegar grabbed both of the boys' shirts. "Let's go!" he ordered as he dragged the boys to the destination. Sarah and Peyton followed behind them.

After a wile, they finally reached their destination; a giant skull at the edge of Fear Valley and with its mouth open acted like a door to an underground tunnel. Roegar releases Tom and Kaz from his grip. Tom, Kaz, Sarah, Peyton, and Roegar went into the entrance to the tunnel. Once inside, there is one hallway, some doors, and a few torches of light. Roegar took two torches that they came across along the way.

Then Peyton asked, "Why didn't any Underworlders find Dimiz or found this location?"

"Because he is always on the move," Roegar explained," Dimiz would build his hideout somewhere. Then, he would destroy it when he's done with his mission in that location and moves to a different location. It's as if he's here one day; then the next day, he's gone off to a different location."

After he finished his sentence, they came across a hall that splits into two ways. "We'll have to split up to cover more ground," said Roegar. "You two go to the left as the girl and the fat guy, come with me."

Then Peyton complained," Hey, this is all muscle."

"What ever, but be careful," Roegar warned," Dimiz is a nimble and conniving creature."

As Tom and Kaz went into the left hallway, Sarah, Peyton, and Roegar took the path on the right. A little wile later, Tom and Kaz are searching through the doors but they didn't have any luck yet.

"He's not here," Tom said as he closes a door that he had opened.

"He's not here either," said Kaz as he closes his door that he looked through. "It's hopeless, we'll never find him."

"Don't be so sure, Kaz," Tom told him," There is always hope. Let's try this one."

Meanwhile, Chaor is lying down on his stomach on the floor. He's still awake with his eyes only half open. Chaor's prison stone room was only one lit torch of light. He heard voices outside the room that he's in. At first he thought he was hallucinating and that the voices were just in his head. As the door creaked open, Tom and Kaz peaked out from the crack. They saw Chaor on the floor with the strong, heavy chains attached to him and they ran up to him.

"Chaor, are you alright," asked Kaz.

Chaor answered in a tired yet aggressive tone," What- does it- look- like."

With Sarah, Peyton, and Roegar, they are still looking through the hall of doors.

"How long have you known Dimiz?" Peyton asked.

"As long as I can remember," Roegar answered as he closed a door he already opened. "However, like Dimiz, I also knew Chaor."

"You do? How?" Peyton kept questioning.

"Ever since childhood I've seen Chaor," Roegar said," but I don't ever see Dimiz often."

Then, Peyton asked an 'off-topic' question," Do you know what Chaor's favorite food is?"

"Let's not get off topic now," Roegar warned. As they searched through more doors, he thought, I hope we're not too late.

* * *

Sorry it took me a while, but I managed to get it in as soon as I can. I hoped you enjoyed this. I have some things going on, so I won't be able to upload this for a wile. I will do it as soon as I have a break and when I have a strong story writer's mind. I'll get it finished soon, hopefully.


	5. Conflicts and Confusion

**Chapter 5: Conflicts and Confusion**

Chaor gave Tom and Kaz a brief summery about what happened and how the Kintu poison works. He even managed to tell them a bit about Dimiz. "But if I see Dimiz again…" he continued.

"Forget about Dimiz. You have to take care of yourself first." Tom told Chaor; he let out a short "fine" after Tom finished his sentence, "I'll tell the others."

Tom took out his scanner and, at the same time, the black cloaked figure with Telabracers suddenly appeared behind him. Kaz was too focused on Chaor to see the Dimiz's appearance which means Chaor is the only one to see him.

"Look out!" Chaor warned at the last second, but it was too late. Dimiz hit Tom with a Power Pulse. Tom hit the wall on the other side of the room and his scanner flew about two feet way from him. Kaz quickly turned his attention to the scene.

"Tom," he cried as he dropped the torch that Roegar gave him.

As soon as Tom recovered, he quickly grabbed his scanner and dialed the number to Peyton's scanner. Meanwhile, Peyton, Sarah, and Roegar were still going through door after door.

"So when was the first time you meet Chaor?" Peyton asked.

Roegar answered briefly, "I used to be closer to Chaor than you think. You see I'm-"

Peyton's scanner rang before Roegar could finish. He picked it up and answered it.

"Peyton," Tom said on the scanner's screen," we found Chaor, but Dimiz is here too. You have to get here, now!"

"What are you doing, human?" Dimiz voice broke out from the background from where he is. He tried to take his scanner away, but it turned into a tug-a-war. They can only see parts and glimpses- one of these glimpses is Kaz next to Chaor. Then, Tom's scanner hung up.

"Tom and Kaz are in serious trouble," Peyton said.

"We have to help them," Sarah added.

"Then why are we standing here," Roegar quizzed," Lets go!"

So Peyton, Sarah, and Roegar (while holding the torch) ran to help their two friends and an Underworld leader. Back with Tom, Kaz, and Chaor, Dimiz took Tom's scanner away.

"What were you doing?" Dimiz asked him.

"Just calling some backup," Tom answered.

"What's your backup, an army?"

"Maybe"

Dimiz became furious at the nonsense that is going on now. "I have enough of this nonsense," he yelled as he moves his attention to Chaor, "It's time I ended your suffering. Sleep Sting!"

Dimiz released stingers at Chaor. Kaz has to do some fast thinking. He found a large, thin piece of board that he can use as a shield that is close by. He used it to block the sleep darts. All the sleep darts hits the shield, all except one. That one dart managed to pass through the shield, without hitting Kaz's body, and hits Chaor on the chest.

"Alright Kaz," Tom cheered.

"Not quite," Dimiz said with a satisfied expression in his voice.

Chaor started to yawn. He couldn't keep himself awake any longer, so he fell fast asleep. Kaz couldn't believe what's happening now.

"You're next," Dimiz said as he shifts his attention to the red headed human.

Suddenly, Roegar bursts through the door without the fire on the torch burning out with Peyton and Sarah following him. Dimiz didn't expect their arrival. They checked on Tom, Kaz, and Chaor.

"Are you alright?" Sarah asked.

"We're ok," Kaz answered," but Chaor fell asleep. When he's asleep, the poison will work faster until he's-"

"I think I get the point," Peyton said.

"Well, well, well," Dimiz said," if it isn't my old pal Rageor."

"Rageor?" all the humans puzzled. "I thought his name is Roegar," Tom added.

"It's Rageor," Dimiz explained," Roegar is his real name spelled backwards."

"What do you think you're doing?" Roegar- I mean, Rageor asked him.

"I was just using Chaor," explained Dimiz," as an invitation for our final battle,"

"You chose the wrong time in the wrong place," said Rageor," Rusttoxic!"

He launched a Rusttoxic attack at Dimiz who was trying to activate the Telabracers, but he wasn't quick enough. Dimiz is now frozen in a coating of rust. Rageor dropped his torch, broke the chains that held Chaor, and carried him over his shoulder.

"Let's get out of here," Rageor warned, "before Dimiz can move again."

They quickly ran out of Dimiz's layer. When they got out of the mouth of the skull that creates the entrance, he broke free from his rusty prison and ran after them.

While they're still running, Kaz asked," Now what?"

"Just follow me. I know how to reverse the effects of the Kintu poison." Rageor answered.

Later, they went into a different cavern at the edge of Fear Valley. Rageor lit the bare torch that hung from the side. Because he is carrying Chaor, he gave it to Peyton. Inside, there is a small room with a flat stone that can act as a bed and an old wooden chest. Rageor put Chaor on top of the stone. Then, he opened the chest and rummaged through its contents to find a small clear bottle with green fluid inside it. He removed the cork from the top of the bottle; then he poured all of its contents into Chaor's mouth while being cautious enough that he didn't choke.

"Now, we wait." Rageor said.

"For what?" Kaz questioned.

Rageor answered, "For the antidote to take effect."

Then Peyton said with a confused look," How did Chaor get poisoned in the first place?"

"I'm not sure if this is true, but I think it's because this happened," Rageor explained. "I heard Dimiz talking to himself about the plan while I was spying. He used the Telabracers to quickly get into and out of Chaor's Castle. He had poisoned one of Chaor's drinks or was it a piece of food, I don't know. As long as the poison gets ingested, it can react as it slowly destroys its victim. At first, it would quickly make the victim fever and feel weak. Shortly, one will become unconscious. It would try to make the victim feel drowsy so it can make one sleep just for it to quicken the process. If not treated right away-"

"Rageor," Dimiz called out as he searched the area outside of the cavern, "if you're so courageous, come out and fight me!"

"If a fight he wants then it's a fight he'll get," Rageor said as he exits the cavern. "But he'll just bit more than he can chew."

After he left, Peyton and Tom want to see the battle between him and Dimiz; however, someone should watch over Chaor.

"Does anyone want to stay and watch Chaor?" Tom asked.

"You know I am," Kaz replied.

"I better stay here as well," Sarah said," so that he can have some company."

"I'm coming with you, Tommy!" said Peyton ecstatically.

"Then it's settled," Tom said. "Sarah and Kaz will stay here as Peyton and I watch the battle. We'll try to you two posted on what's happening. Deal?"

"Sounds good to me," Kaz replied.

Sarah and Kaz stayed inside the cavern with Chaor as Tom and Peyton left to see the battle. Outside, Dimiz and Rageor are circling each other to prepare to attack. Tom and Peyton watched as they hid behind a huge bolder.

"Why don't you just give up and tell me your little secrete," Dimiz suggested. "This way, neither you nor Chaor would be destroyed."

"You'll pay for poisoning my son just so you can battle me!" Rageor hollered.

Tom's and Peyton's mouth dropped onto the ground. They couldn't believe what he just said.

"R-R-R- Rageor," Peyton sputtered," is Chaor's father?!

* * *

Sorry it took me so long. I am trying to make this better than my original copy. Please don't say that Kiru is Chaor's father because none of us knows who he is at the time I made this story and this is a fan fic, I can make anything happen. By the way, even though Kiru is Chaor's ancestor doesn't mean he's his father. He could be his grandfather, but we don't know yet.

Otherwise, thanks for reading and I hope you have enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Mental Battle

**Chapter 6: Mental Battle**

With Chaor, he dreamed about a forgotten memory from his childhood. He is at the Lava Pond and saw a large, strong creature training his younger self.

"Chaor, you won't win that way!" the large creature said as he prepares to do a Solar Flare attack.

The young Chaor is tired and looks as if he had been training for hours. "Just- give me-"he spat out the words while out of breath," a- chance to-"Then the larger creature did a Solar Flare on him. He fell onto the ground when it hit him.

"Is that the best you got?" the large creature taunt. "I guess you are weak after all."

"I am not weak!" Young Chaor shouted as he quickly regained his strength. He threw a Flame Orb at the opposing creature and the attack hits the opponent so successfully that he fell onto the ground.

"Not bad," commented the older creature as he got back up," but not good enough."

"Then how's this?" Chaor's child self asked as he prepares a Heat Rage attack. As soon as it's fired, the larger creature dodged the attack. As the attack continues its course, it heads for Dimiz, who is hidden behind the rubble of rocks. It, strangely and successfully, hits him. As Dimiz falls onto the ground, he couldn't keep hold of the blow dart pipe. To shoot a poison dart at the large creature was his plan, but he lost his element of surprise.

"What are you doing here, Dimiz?" asked the large creature.

Dimiz answered, "I was just about to ask why that weakling is doing here."

Chaor then realized the large creature is his father (aka Rageor) and his younger self is about 7- 8 years old at that time.

"And why should a great warrior like you raise a dud like him?" Dimiz continued.

"Chaor, go behind those rocks," the father told him. "You shouldn't be involved in this."

The young Chaor said several buts until his father shouted,"Now!" Since the father is stronger than he is, Chaor did what he told him to do without further questioning.

Back to real life and out by the edge of Fear Valley, Tom and Peyton are still watching the battle. Rageor doesn't have much energy left after many of Dimiz's attacks. Then, Takinom flew and lands next to Tom and Peyton.

"What's going on?" she asked the two male players. Both of them turned their focus on her.

"Well," Peyton tried to explain to her," We found Chaor but-"

"You found Chaor," Takinom interrupts him, "where is he now?"

"He's in that cave over there," Tom explained as he points to where the cave is, "and Sarah and Kaz are watching him, just to let you know."

"I better make sure that he's alright," Takinom said as she takes off for the cave. After she left, the two boys turned their attention to the battle once again.

Meanwhile, at the cave, Sarah and Kaz are having a Chaotic with the cards they have. As Chaor rests on the flat stone, she is winning the battle against Kaz's Underworld army with her Danian army. Then, Takinom came inside and interrupted their battle. Her first priority is to make sure that Chaor was alright. It seemed that he is fine, but he wouldn't wake up to her call.

"Chaor, wake up!" Takinom called out shook Chaor to try to wake him up.

"He's alive, Takinom," Kaz told her, "You don't have yell."

"Then what's wrong with him?" Takinom questioned.

"He said he's alive," Sarah explained," well, we think he is. He got the antidote for the poison and-"

"What do you mean?" Takinom puzzled. Sarah and Kaz explained to her about the Kintu poison, some information on Rageor, and about their adventure.

"So let me get this straight," said Takinom," This guy named Dimiz is the one who managed to do kidnap Chaor, while he is under the influence of Kintu poison, with Telabracers and Rageor was trying to stop him?"

"That's pretty much it," said Kaz. "He's asleep, but it's a matter of how long it is. Besides, we're players not doctors."

Back in Chaor's mind, the battle his father has low energy and he is losing the battle against Dimiz.

"If that's all you got then I think you're an unworthy opponent," Dimiz taunted.

After Dimiz finished his sentence, Rageor charged himself with fire. When his body is covered in flames, he unleashed it on Dimiz. The fire circled around Dimiz and suddenly closed into him causing sever damage. The attack was so strong that it brought both opponents to their knees. Dimiz gave up and quickly fled from him. Soon, the young Chaor came out of hiding to check on his father.

"How did you do that?!" young Chaor eagerly questioned.

"I'll tell you someday, when you're older," his father answered.

Though tired from the battle, Rageor managed to stand up. Soon, both he and young Chaor went out of Chaor's view. Then suddenly, the ground violently quaked and pieces of the Lava Pond broke off and fell into a dark abyss. Chaor tries to avoid it, but the location is crumbling too quickly. Soon, he is at the last piece of the location. When it collapsed under his feet, he too fell into the dark abyss with the other falling pieces of the location.

* * *

Sorry it took me soooooooooo long to get this chapter done, but my mind and I got a bit lazy on it. I'll try to get more motivation and complete it soon and thanks for reading this part.

_What happened to Chaor, did he die or survive, and can Rageor win the battle against Dimiz? Find out in the next chapter!_


End file.
